


A very important letter.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (agender not genderfluid but I know that's where people look in the tags), Agender Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Queer Marauders, agender sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts acceptence letter comes in the post for Sirius</p><p>(genders/sexualities found in series description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very important letter.

In late August of 1970 Sirius Black received a letter. A very important letter. A letter Sirius had been waiting 4 years for, ever since Narcissa had received hers and waved it in every one’s face bragging about what a great Slytherin she would make. Then, when Sirius asked, Andromeda explained patiently what the letter actually contained and why it was such a big deal. She felt the need include head patting with the explanation, which Sirius had to take because kids never got listened to when they complained about things such as head patting.

But now Sirius was older, far too old for head pats, and most importantly old enough to go to Hogwarts.

 

Sirius had taken the fancy envelope and escaped prying family to have this moment alone. The rest of the Black family probably hoped that the eleven year old would never receive an acceptance letter. Hoping Sirius was a squib. Orion and Walburga would like that, then they would have good reason to blast another name from the Black family tree.

But here the letter was, proof that the Blacks had a child as pure blooded as they could have ever hope for.

 

Sirius read over the lists of things that all first years required and became excited about the prospect of leaving 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM First-year students will require:_

  * _Three sets of plain work robes(black)_
  * _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  * _One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_
  * _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings_



_Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

  * _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk_
  * _A History of Magicby Bathilda Bagshot_
  * _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_
  * _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_
  * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._



_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

  * _1 wand_
  * _1 cauldron (pewter,ip standard size 2_
  * _1 set glass or crystal phials_
  * _telescope_
  * _set brass scales._



_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWNBROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus   (Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions)_

 

Sirius set the list aside to read the other sheet of paper from the envelope.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mx Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_As you are probably well aware Hogwarts students are sorted into one of four houses. The students of each year are then split between two dormitories. Traditionally female students will be placed in one dorm and male students in the other. We realise that this traditional split will no longer be suitable. Before we are able to make suitable permanent changes to all of the houses we would like to propose some solutions as to how we can be most accommodating to you._

_1\. You may have a bed in either dormitory of your choice. (We realise that this is the simplest solution but perhaps not the most suitable one.)_

_2\. You may have a bed in both dormitories and use them as and when you please. (We realise that this would require a certain level of openness with your peers and may not be suitable for you either.)_

_3\. We can accommodate you in a separate dorm, still within the area of the house you are sorted into. (We realise that this may create a certain amount of isolation from your peers and we do not wish that upon you.)_

_4\. We are open to any suggestions you may have as to how best to accommodate you._

_Please note that you may change your living arrangements at any time after your arrival. We just feel that it would be easier to have an initial setup already in place upon your arrival._

_We also feel that it may be useful to mention that there is a boy who will be joining Hogwarts in the same year as you who is transgender. He will therefore be placed in the male dormitory. We felt that this may be useful in aiding your decision as he will understand your position better than others perhaps would and so you may wish to be placed with him. (Please note that we have informed no other students of the matter at hand.)_

_Clearly the school will not accept any prejudice against you because of your gender and we will educate our existing and future students accordingly._

_We are very sorry that we have no perfect solution for you and hope that you believe us when we say we are working to find a permanent solution for all current and future students._

_Please include a response to the matter along with your place acceptance letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall    (Deputy Headmistress)_


End file.
